


Hurt

by Fallencellist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Hanzo is a fucking mess, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallencellist/pseuds/Fallencellist
Summary: Even the bravest of people hurt, weakened to a point of wanting to stop the pain. Focus on the pain, the only thing that's real.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for suicide attempt, don't read if that's one of your triggers

His breath heavily smells of sake, his body slouches forward as the bottle is kept barely clamped in his fingers. The pain is numbed out as small droplets of blood trickle down from the open wounds. The openings are spread across his body from his wrists to his shoulder to his cheek, anything to relieve the emotional pain pent up inside his system. Why is he like this? Unable to control himself, unable to bring peace to his troubled mind and soul. He is without honor, stripped of his status and a mess. 

The soft chirping concern from one of his dragons rises into his blurred focus, turning his head to look at them. Umi stares up at her human, worry glimmering in her eyes as she feels how much suffering her human is experiencing. 

Her human and his brother had a fight earlier in the evening. It was a heated fight, yelling at each other as others seemed to take Genji’s side. Hana was quick to jump in, making it sound even more like Hanzo was the villain in their story—his mistakes, his negligence for his brother was what caused such a change to happen. None of them bothered to listen to Hanzo’s side, backing up only Genji. 

In the end it became four against one: Hana, Lucio, Jesse and Genji against Hanzo. Anything spoken from the archer was quickly shot down—though Umi had noticed Genji stopped speaking towards the end, feeling the regret coming off her human’s brother. 

Now, Hanzo is drunk, barely conscious with the copious amount of alcohol circulating in his system. His body is littered with new wounds, the blade that inflicted the wound now sits thrown across the room, blood still glittering on the silver blade’s edge. He hasn’t been in this condition for a long time. 

Tears pour down his face, running over the open wounds, but the pain that rises is numbed out by the alcohol. His body feels weakened as each drop of blood slips out from the wounds, some flowing faster than others. He ignores the cries that come from Kawa, turning his head away and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He pulls his legs close to his chest, sobbing heavily into his knees. 

Hanzo will not listen to them, so they need to find another who could convince their human. Umi leads the way, slipping beneath the small crack under the door before scuttering across the floor to find a human that could help. Kawa is close behind her, moving quickly before it would be too late for their human. 

Despite the time Hanzo has been in the watchpoint, reluctant to join in the organization that would already hate him for what he had done in the past, he isn’t well acquainted with anyone. It’s clear how most of the members feel about the archer: they hate him. The large man with the hammer that doesn’t seem to trust the dragons and the woman who always gave them scratches under the chin with the eyepatch are the only ones that seem to give their human a chance—besides Genji’s mentor. All the others look at him with disgust or hate. Why couldn’t they listen? 

Kawa skids to a halt, chirping to his sister before galloping towards the familiar shape. Zenyatta. They notice Soba as well, meaning her human was there as well. Umi jumps up onto Zenyatta’s lap why Kawa does the same for Genji. Their chirps go on, unreadable by the omnic but understood by Soba and her human. 

Genji’s exposed face drops a few shades, his lips diving into a deep frown, “What?” There’s a distinct ring of fear in the single word spoke. He quickly shoots up to his feet, feeling the confusion from his master, “Master, I have to go! Hanzo, he’s,” the cyborg doesn’t even finish his sentence before dashing off with Soba and Kawa close behind. Umi glances to Zenyatta before the omnic sighs. 

“Come little one,” Zenyatta smoothly replies, following suit to where his apprentice has dashed off to. 

Genji’s steps are fast, faster than what they usually are. He runs past Jesse and Jack without saying a hello, getting a look of confusion from the two. As Zenyatta goes by Jesse catches his attention, “Hey, Zen, what’s going on with Genji?” 

If the omnic could frown he would be doing so right now, “I fear something grave might have happened with his brother,” the words get a frown to form on Jesse’s lips, “Excuse me.” The monk bows his head before continuing after his student. 

Jack glares at Jesse, “What the hell did you do this time?” The cowboy shrugs, like how his old commander used to. He has a feeling he may know what it's about, but to speak of it would make the regret even heavier than it is becoming. 

Genji bursts into the room, eyes going wide as he finds his brother laying with his back against the bed. Hanzo’s dulled eyes are barely open, looking as if he is about to pass out. Color is already starting to fade from his skin, bottles of sake lay strewn around, one still in his grasp. He looks like hell. 

“Anija!” pure horror slips from Genji’s voice as he falls to the ground next to his brother, “What have you done?” He pulls away the empty bottles, gently reaching out a hand to take the one in hand, “Please, Hanzo, don’t be doing this.” Despite how unconscious the archer was, his grip didn’t give way on the bottle, weakly pulling back to try to remove the hand trying to steal it away. 

“Hanzo!” Genji raises his voice, not out of anger but in hopes to snap his brother out of this stupor he’s drank himself into. This gets a small response out of his brother, only enough to swipe away the bottle of sake. Hanzo’s fingers grab uselessly at the now open air between them, as if looking to find something to hold onto. 

He is a wreck, and that’s putting it lightly. Glancing over the archer’s body, it’s easy to see the glittering blood dotting across his body, still dripping from the open wounds. No, not this again. 

Genji sighs, hearing the door creak open as his master floats in, turning to face Zenyatta, “we need to call Angela.” His focus returns to Hanzo as Zenyatta goes to call the doctor, “Anija, what did you do?” A hand runs across his older brother’s face, pulling back a few strands of loose hair. 

“I’m fine,” Hanzo’s voice is soft, a slurred mess as the words fall off his lips. He’s not fine. 

“You’re not fine! You smell heavily of sake and you’re bleeding!” Genji snaps a bit, watching as his brother shrinks away. 

Genji’s heart sinks, knowing that the fight caused this. Hanzo is a liability at times. The once proud brother he had looked up to is now broken—maybe beyond repair—a shadow of his old self. In ways it was better that way, but not when he has these moments. This wasn’t the first time Hanzo has been caught drunk or an army of cuts across his body. Today is just the worst of it. 

Zenyatta clears his throat, getting his student’s attention, “Angela is on her way, can your brother be moved?” He waits to see Genji nod slowly, “if we move him we can meet her closer to the medical bay.” The omnic monk reaches out, the Orb of Harmony attaching itself to Hanzo. A warm yellow glow envelops the archer, his body already starting to relax as the warmth begins the mending process of his wounds. He still needs the medical attention of Dr. Zeigler for the other complications. 

Genji slowly stands, placing one hand on his brother’s back why sliding the other under the archer’s legs. Not even a grunt comes from him. Gently, Genji lifts his brother up, getting a stable enough hold before heading out of the room. Hanzo feels lighter, his head bouncing a little with each step taken. The dark bags under his eyes gives away the fact the archer hasn’t slept well and how little he ate was shown in his body. 

Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to convince Hanzo to join Overwatch. 

“Ah,” Angela’s voice causes Genji’s mind to be pulled out of his own turmoil, “I’ve got a bed all set up for him, come,” she waves the two to follow her as she returns to the medical bay. The closest bed to Angela’s office is set up to receive the drunken archer a few machines laying it wait to be hooked up. 

Genji stops near the bed, lowering Hanzo onto the soft surface before letting go. His brother shifts a bit, seeming to have finally fallen into unconsciousness. 

“Do you know how much alcohol he’s consumed?” Angela steps up to the other side of the bed, pulling out a needle to set up the IV. 

“I don’t,” the cyborg’s voice drops in defeat, “there were a few bottles laying around, so I’d say a lot more than what he should have.” His eyes turn to stare at his brother’s face. It was his fault Hanzo was brought to such a state. He should have listened to him, had taken his side of the fight or at least stopped before the others joined in. 

Anger boils up in his systems, not anger towards his brother, but towards himself. For so many years he hated his brother for what had happened, believed his brother only cared about himself or the clan. He hadn’t realized Hanzo was trying to protect him, even if it wasn’t in the best ways. Now, his brother is a mess, maybe beyond fixing at this point. He needs support, somebody to be there for him—and Genji once thought he could be that, but maybe that is too far of a stretch with their history. 

“I’m so sorry, brother,” Genji sighs, letting his head hang down. He only pulls back when Angela gives him a small push back. She needs her room to work, getting the cyborg to sit down on one of the nearby beds. Leaving his brother’s side was not in his best interest. 

"This is all my fault," the ninja's focus turns to his master, frowning, "I should have done something to stop the others. I should have listened to Soba!" Tears stream down his face, Soba chirping softly on his shoulder. 

"It is not your fault my student," Zenyatta keeps his voice calm as he places a hand on Genji's shoulder, "You didn't know it would evolve to such a point. Still, you should remain by his side, and let him know of your sorrow," the monk glances to Hanzo, "He is here for you--has pushed through every thought that makes him want to leave because he believes in you." Zenyatta returns to looking to his student, "He needs your support, and perhaps in time the others will come to understand and even support him as well." 

"It takes one to lead the flock in a better direction." 

Genji lingers long into the night, watching as each machine does its work, slowly removing the large amounts of alcohol from Hanzo’s blood as well as replenishing the blood lost through the cuts. Most cuts were covered up and a few requiring to be stitched up. His neck is wrapped with medical cloth, globs of red already starting to seep through the white cloth. At least his brother didn’t get to his throat. By this time Angela has gone to speak with the others and Zenyatta left to assist the doctor. 

As night continues to creep in, Genji moves from his spot on the bed, slowly shuffling over to his brother’s side. He feels like how it was when they were kids, scared and looking for comfort. Slowly, he pulls back the sheets before slipping into the bed beside his brother. Genji shifts to face his brother, resting his head only a few inches from Hanzo’s. This always helped to comfort him as a child, maybe it could help his brother. 

Listening to the soft breathing of Hanzo gives Genji comfort that he is still breathing. Still alive. Watching, Hanzo’s posture seems to relax, his muscles releasing the tension. This is progress, getting a small smile to come to the cyborg’s lips. Slowly, as time passes, sleep lulls Genji into the abyss, peacefully resting near his brother. 

_____________________________ 

Gentle light touches his skin, stirring him from sleep. The pounding headache isn’t as bad as he expected it would be, part of him unhappy that it was even there—another part was unhappy that he was still alive. He slowly stirs more, a hand reaching up to rub against his eye. He shifts to his left, moving until his body bumps into something—more specifically somebody. 

Hanzo’s eyes widen a bit, seeing the form of his brother laying next to him. Genji is still asleep, his eyes closed and looking somewhat peaceful. Another movement gets the ninja to slowly wake up, blinking away the sleep that still clung to his eyes before staring up into the eyes of his brother. 

“Hanzo,” there’s a weakness to Genji’s voice, but relief starting to overpower it, “you’re awake.” Without much warning Genji moves forward, wrapping his hands around Hanzo’s shoulders. The action throws him for a loop, wincing a bit as pressure is applied to the wounds. 

“Sorry,” his brother quickly pulls back, letting his gaze fall for a moment. Why is Genji so concerned about him after the things said the day before? 

“What are you doing here?” Hanzo keeps his voice calm, a hint of anger only rising at his first word. This gets Genji to flinch a bit. 

“I didn’t. . .” he pauses in his words to gently play with the sheets in his fingers, “I didn’t think about what I said, how I almost encouraged the others. . .” He turns his gaze to stare directly into his brother’s eyes, “I didn’t know you were hurting so much.” 

“You didn’t even bother to ask,” the snapped response isn’t unexpected, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less, “All this time I thought you asked me here to try to mend things, and instead I’m here to be mocked and pushed around. Why did I even listen?” 

Genji keeps his gaze at Hanzo’s a frown forming on his scared lips, “I want to fix things, I just, I still have to remember things won’t just blink back to what we once had. I’m not the same person I once was, but neither are you.” He reaches forward, taking hold of the other pair of hands, “we’re going to fight, but that doesn’t mean I still don’t have hope for you. No matter what happens, you’re still my brother.” 

He is glad to have found Zenyatta, giving him time to heal and come to terms with his new body. Not only that, but his master has taught him forgiveness, opened his eyes to what Hanzo had done for him, “I’m sorry things got so heated yesterday. . .” tears threaten to start pouring out, thinking about what he could have lost, “because of me I-I almost lost you,” despite his efforts, the cyborg’s voice stutters, the tears forming at the edge of his eyes, “I. . .” 

A soft hiccup escapes Genji, the tears beginning to stream down his face, “I’m so sorry.” He lets his head fall, letting the tears trail down his cheeks. He almost lost his brother over a mistake, and there would be no Overwatch to save him like they had done for himself. Hanzo would just be dead. It would be his fault. 

Hanzo remains silent, troubled about if he should remain mad or give in to the sadness that overwhelmed him. Genji seems to be truly sorry, for such a long time he hasn’t seen his brother cry. 

“Genji. . .” the name comes out softly, barely even a whisper. Still, it’s enough to get the younger Shimada to look up at him. Hanzo remains silent, their eyes locked, never moving. Finally, it was Hanzo who broke the silence with a moment. Slowly, as if unsure what he was doing, he pulls Genji close, his arms cautiously going around shoulders, meeting at the back. 

Genji holds his place for a few moments before putting his arms around Hanzo’s lower back, "Please, anija, don’t ever do that again. . . I can’t bear to lose you.”


End file.
